The Stories of Us
by supermandybear
Summary: Here they are. The stories of us. The stories of anyone who needs their story to be told, whether it be short or long, important or insignificant. Here they are. (drabble/one-shot series, suggestions/prompts welcome). Enjoy and Review! 1. Myrtle and the sink
1. Introduction

Hello people who read this. I have decided to add to the many Harry Potter fanfics already on the internet.

This will be a series of drabbles/one-shots or whatever you want to call them. There is really no set length for any of these but most of them will probably be on the shorter side because that is just the way I tend to write.

I use whatever prompts life gives me or, you know, if want to see something specific you can PM me or write it in a review.

Also, I'm from the US so as my sister would say, I don't "speak the Queen's English". I'll try my best to get words right but I can't promise anything. So, if you notice a word is wrong or even that a detail from the books is wrong (whether it's a big thing or just a small thing that bothers you), just let me know and I will fix it.

Happy reading!

supermandybear


	2. Drip

**AN: So in case you are wondering the idea for this came from the stupid dripping faucet in my chemistry classroom. It is really annoying and I felt that our dear Myrtle would have to come across a problem like this some time in her life. **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I, supermandybear aka Amanda, am not the owner of this character or anything to do with Harry Potter besides the plot of this. The most amazing J.K. Rowling is the owner. **

* * *

**1. Drip **

_Drip…drip…drip…_

An averaged sized translucent head popped up out of one of the stalls. Water splashed upwards and out of the toilet and onto the floor around it. It is the head of girl. She has two braids and is wearing thick, metal-framed glasses.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

If this was any normal school, the habitants of it, whether they are a student, teacher, or any other staff, might have been scared out of their wits or incredibly shocked. But as you might have guessed this was no ordinary school.

This particular school happened to be the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where ghosts, because that is in fact what this head belonged to, were a normal occurrence. This particular ghost had been nicknamed Moaning Myrtle and she wasn't necessarily a favorite among the students.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Myrtle turned her head around her stall. No, the noise was not coming from her toilet. She was sure it had been. It had sounded pretty loud although that could have just been the echo from the silent bathroom. Very rarely did any girls use this bathroom. In fact most, if not all girls, tended to avoid it.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Wherever it was coming from it was disrupting Myrtle's peace. She figured it must be coming from the bathroom although, it could be Peeves or a student making some sort of noise from outside to bother her.

"_If it is a student it's probably those annoying Weasley twins. They are just like everyone else, they don't care about poor Moaning Myrtle"_, Myrtle thought with whiney voice. "_They are just intent on adding to my misery. Oh, I can't wait for them to be gone"._

_Drip…drip…drip…_

Myrtle let out a frustrated cry and flew up towards the ceiling of the bathroom where she could get a better view of her surroundings. She turned her ghostly head around the room and soon spotted the source of the disrupting noise. It was the sink.

Oh, how Myrtle hated the students. One must have used the bathroom while she was gone and hadn't turned off the faucet all the way. Myrtle drifted over to the sink with a sigh, one that expressed exactly how she felt about having to deal with these things during her miserable life and afterlife, and reached out to turn off the faucet.

Instead, her hand went right through it. Then, as fast as she had popped up, she flew back into the toilet with a whining cry, splashing water everywhere.

_Drip…drip…drip…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I used the description of Myrtle from the movies only because I'm too lazy to look in the books. Don't forget to review! (Constructive criticism is welcome as are suggestions/prompts for what you may want me to write.)**_  
_

**Check out my blog or my tumblr while you're at it. Just get rid of the spaces and if for some reason this website is being stupid the links are on my profile and they should work.**

**of random thoughts and reading . blog spot .com**

**amanda the reader. tumblr .com**

**- supermandybear**


End file.
